


Moon Phases

by TaurusQueen413



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reader is OC, Smut, Witchcraft, angst with happg ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusQueen413/pseuds/TaurusQueen413
Summary: Sigrun is a young witch living in Asgard, when suddenly there is a quest for the hearts of the heirs of Asgard, Thor and Loki. Her mother steps up to the palace and demanded her daughter be in the competition. Sigrun thinks she's a good enough competitor; long curly brown hair that beached her wide hips, soft squishy tummy, large thighs, all fit for childbirth. Her breasts are large and soft, and her face is round and sweet, and her eyes are blue, that sometimes change to green. She's smart, and a talented witch. But there's one flaw.She's a huldra/troll mix.A spirit from the forests of Norway.Her long cow tail and the hole in her back, mixed with her long cowlike ears, and her large square nose separates her from the others.Who'd want spirit for a wife?





	1. Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigrun is a young witch living in Asgard, when suddenly there is a quest for the hearts of the heirs of Asgard, Thor and Loki. Her mother steps up to the palace and demands her daughter be in the competition. Sigrun thinks she's a good enough competitor; long curly brown hair that reached her wide hips, soft squishy tummy, large thighs, all fit for childbirth. Her breasts are large and soft, and her face is round and sweet, and her eyes are blue, that sometimes change to green. She's smart, and a talented witch. But there's one flaw.  
> She's a huldra/troll mix.  
> A spirit from the forests of Norway.  
> Her long cow tail and the hole in her back, mixed with her long cowlike ears, and her large square nose separates her from the others.  
> Who'd want spirit for a wife?

Sigrun's P.O.V.---

As I sprinkled moon water onto my birchbark alter, I lit the white sage, blowing it out quickly. I prayed to Frigga for knowledge and good luck for my future endeavors. My clothing, what little of it, was packed and ready. I would have to make a make-shift alter at the palace.  
My door opened, and a tall, muscular man walked in. He had kind grey eyes and long chestnut hair that was played and braised down his side.  
"Madam? Its time to leave. If you need any assistance, ask for Alf, and I'll come to help."  
"Thank you, Alf." I stood and set the stage down. I walked to my large coffer and lifted it up. My arms ached from the weight, but I didnt complain.  
My hair brushed the straw on the floor, trailing after my long yellow dress hem. Alf moved to grab my coffer, but I held onto it.  
"Miss you must get your coat. Its dreadfully cool outside and I wouldn't wish for you to get a cold."  
I shook my head. "Perhaps you could get it? I'll set my coffer down in the carriage."  
Alf nodded and hurried to my bed, grabbing my wool coat. I hurried through the falling snow, shivering as the tip of my tail scraped along the ground. I scrambled into the waiting carriage, welcoming the other four girls in there. Alf came walking up and handed my coat to me. "Thank you so much!" I slipped It on and one girl stared at me.  
"Ummm excuse you? Stop staring at me, please."  
The girl was beautiful, with long golden hair, a heart shaped face, big brown eyes, and full lips. She had no body fat, and a perfect hourglass figure. A Vanir.  
"A huldra? Are the Gods accepting demons now?"  
A gorgeous, dark skinned lady sighed and popped into the conversation.  
"Sigyn, please. Leave the child alone." Her white hair matched the snow, and as I looked more at her, I realized she was a dark elf. Her pointed ears, her white hair, her golden eyes and her dark skin all matched the inhabitants of Svartleheim, the dwarves and dark elves.  
"Hush, Laëtia! I'm not going to lose to a demon!"  
The grill who I assumed was Laëtia, wrapped her arm around me.  
"Don't mind her, dear, she's just cranky because she wasn't automatically picked to be a Bride. She actually has to work for something!" Laëtia faux gasped and I smiled, showing off my fangs. Laëtia squeaked as Sigyn slapped her thigh with her house key.  
All ladies were required to bring a copy of  
their house key, to symbolize their not only their household, but to represent their wish to be a bride.  
I felt the cool metal of my bulky house key through my dress fabric, and I rubbed it. I could feel out house Crest; a badger wrapped in a snake, with a border of vines and leaf's. The house of Svala and Wulf.  
I gulped and sent one last prayer, hoping for the best.


	2. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigrun and others reach but the Asgardian Palace, welcomed by All-Father Odin himself, with his lovely wife, Frigga, and their two sons, Thor and Loki. Within the next year the girls will compete to prove themselves to the Æsir.  
> Sigrun doesn't wish to be there, she has no place there.  
> The others do, however. All girls have special attributes that gains the attention; Sigyn can sing, heal and charm, Sno has domain over animals, Laëtia can craft and smelt and lead an army with her charisma, and Fea, though soft spoken, can screech like a banshee. Shes deadly and special.  
> And all Sigrun can do? She's an elemental witch.  
> Her main element is earth, air and water. Fire is out of her control.  
> All these girls are confident they're the next princess of Asgard.  
> Sigrun is battling with crippling anxiety.  
> How can she compete?

Sigrun's P.O.V-

I chatted softly to Laëtia, steadily gaining a friend on our trek to the Palace. Laëtia brought cards to play and we giggled and teased each other all the way. I was gathering the rest of my cards when the carriage stopped with a gentle jolt. I looked up and saw Odin, Frigga, and two men standing parallel to each of them.  
A tall, muscular man with stunning, straw coloured hair stood beaming in warm welcome beside Odin, and an equally tall man with pitch black hair stood beside Frigga, his eyes anywhere but the carriage.  
I allowed all the other girls get off first; I didnt want them to take notice of me automatically.  
Sigyn basked in the winter sun, her furs and jewels glittering off the sun and snow. She dropped to one knee, her fist over her heart.  
"My Royal Family, it is an Honour in the highest that I was chosen to compete. I thank you immensely for gracing my Household." Her voice rang out about the clatter of hooves and occasionally neigh of horses.  
Odin nodded silently, "You are welcome."  
Sno trotted up, dropped to one knee, hand over heart and recited the thank-you speech her parents no doubt beat into her.  
Fae recited her speak, her black tresses falling over her tiny shoulder sand onto the ground, catching snow. She paled, yet made no attempt to fix her hair.  
Again, Odin replied, "You are welcome."  
Up next was Fae, her red curly hair glistening in the sun.  
"Thank you all, it is an honour. I strive to win the hearts of not only the Princes, but of the Royal Family and the People as well."  
"You are welcome."  
Laëtia smiled at me and turned. She bowed and said nothing but a simple thanks, before yanking me out and onto the pathway.  
"Cant hide forever!" She whispered before detaching herself, taking her place in the horizontal line of women.  
I stumbled over my feet in an attto kneel, ultimately falling down. I fell into position and clasped my fist over my heart.  
"I t-thank thee, All-Father Odin, All-Mother Frigga, Prince Thor, Prince Loki, for b-bestowing your grace into the h-household of Üuten. It's an honour."  
Sigyn snickered.  
"You are welcome."  
I stood, keeping my head down, my tail wrapped around my ankle.  
A women stepped forward and collected the keys, and presented them to Frigga.  
The kind Goddess smiled at the keys, and with no hesitation, she threw them into the air, where they exploded in a show of purples, blues, golds and greens.  
I glanced up and saw the beauty. I looked back down.  
"Come, ladies. You will all be escorted to your rooms, where you will relax and dress for tonight's banquet.  
We expect you all to be in your houses finest, act accordingly, and simple have fun. Tomorrow is when it all starts." Frigga giggles and motions towards five guards, who took the girls to their own rooms.  
I was paired with handsome, dark skinned man with short black hair, named Althrith. He was kind and told me not to worry about the Princes, that they just want what's best for the Kingdom, and to not anger Odin.  
I kept his advice and kind words in mind as he escorted me to my room. I stepped inside and what I saw was pure and utter amazingness.  
Tall walls that arched high into a dome, walls draped in tapestries depicting the history of the Nine Realms, tables and chairs made of expensive wood and metals, fruits, vegetables, meats and pastries piled up onto gold plates.  
Goblets filled with wine, chests and coffers filled with dresses.  
There was a balcony that wrapped around 80 percent of the whole room, and sheer curtains blowing inward from the winter wind.  
A large, four poster bed, surrounded with thick cloth, a curtain like on the balcony. It was a rich purple, and once in the bed, the curtain blocked out 98 percent of the light.  
Candles hung from chandeliers and stood on racks, and the scent of flowers was present. Roses, tulips, tigerlilies, sunflowers, dandelions, and other flowers were placed in basketfuls around the room, glinting off the marble floors.  
It was perfect.  
There was a separate area, stocked brim with weapons and shields. I grabbed onto my pentacle pendant and sighed.  
What was Mother getting me into?


	3. A Changed Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hit with a wave of depression and loneliness today. I feel useless and unloved, and my mother can always find a way to make me cry.  
> I guess I am too sensitive.  
> Oh well.
> 
> Also I got rid of the POV thing

Sigrun took tentative steps toward the massive bed. Her legs wanted to walk, but her heart wanted rest. She sat down, her legs trembling. What was going to happen, she didn't know. She had no clue. What if she loses? She'll cast shame on her and her family! Who wants a reject from the Gods themselves? Its pathetic to take sloppy seconds. No self respecting man would ever be second place.  
She laid down, her hair splayed out. She stared up at the top of the bed, the canopy cascading around it. The bed itself was round, and the blankets were a beautiful agate orange. The pillows were large and soft, and covered in white lace. It smelled faintly like lilac, and the mattress sunk under pressure, and regained its shape when relieved.  
Her body sunk deeply, much to her dismay. 'I am fat,' she thought. 'Its a miracle they even chose me at all.' Then she remembered her mother. She was toxic, no doubt about that. She did whatever she wanted, and forced her daughter to follow suit. Her mother was narcissistic, controlling and unfeeling.  
Any problem Sigrun had was overshadowed by "be grateful for what I do for you! You don't even know what I did for my siblings and parents!" And then demand that you take her word as Holy Writ.  
Sigrun was extinguished at a young age and grew up thinking nothing was worth anything, everybody can be replaced, no one is special, love only exists in money, happiness can be bought and there is no happy ending, just work, work, work and loss, then death.  
That's why her mother demanded she be put in this stupid competition, so that she might have a chance at royalty, or at least a title in court.  
She was spawned to be used as a pawn in someone else's game of chess, and she knows that in the Palace, it would be no different. 

Why would it? 

She decided that if she were to fail, she'd take the beatings with grace and retire to shame. She smelt the food and drink, but her stomach didnt rumble. She wasnt hungry, but tired. Her body was conflicted between exploring and resting. Closing her eyes just once, she slipped down the cliff into slumber. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She awoke hours later, to the sound of a scared young lady. "Madam! Please wake, you're late to the Banquet!" She sat up, her body stiff and cold. Her eyes landed on a pretty girl, with hair like honey and eyes like emeralds.  
The girl turned and grabbed an expensive looking dress. "Here, you'll change into this, and I'll get the jewels ready."  
The dress was a faint peach colour, and floor length, with a matching violet sash. Sigrun grunted and stretched her legs, the stiffness leaving. She grabbed the dress and was shocked by its slinkyness. 

Silk.  
It was silk.

She slid off her clothes and slipped into the dress quickly. Her breasts fit snugly in the top and her wide hips and stomach was hidden by the billowy skirt.  
She stepped out onto the cold floor, the skirt falling around her toes. Her tail wove its wave through a hole in the back, falling down her legs. Her back was bare, showing off the hollow hole in her back. Her freckles were shown off, all a different shape, size and color.  
She felt bare, naked, weak. She needed to cover herself, and quick.  
Her ears picked up at the sound of jewelry clinking and clattering. The girl dared forward, showing off a tray of gold bangles, silver rings, wrought iron rings, golden armbands, necklaces and earrings.  
Sigrun gulped and shook her head at them. She wanted none. They weren't hers.  
"But, madam, they are gifts from the Royal Family. Thor gave the food, Odin gave the weapons, Frigga gave the dresses, and Loki gave the jewels."  
"Tell them to give thanks, but I couldn't take what isn't mine."  
She opted for simple rune necklace I packed with me. A string of leather, a chunk of bone, that had the Wunjo rune. Its suppose to bring the wearer joy, which is why she carved it.  
She put it on, feeling somewhat better. She saw a pair of heels which she immediately detested. She saw her thin flats and slipped them on. Her head was gently tapped and she looked at the girl.  
"What's your name?"  
"Meria, madam."  
"Meria, just brush my hair and braid it. Two braids please."  
She nodded and happily brushed my hair, wetting it ever so often.  
She brushed, pulled, picked and carefully sorted her thick locks into even thicker braided down herback. They were tied and the tops brushed the floor gently. She went to place a diadem on my head and dodged it. "No, please. Nothing golden."  
She looked worried, but complied. She grabbed the sand and wrapped it around me, covering up my slightly exposed breasts.  
The neck was a deep v, and my fleshy, fat orbs teased anyone who looked.  
I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe I was wearing a dress like this, a shortsleeved, wide open dress that fit perfectly. Meria then took a strand of lace and wrapped it around like a halo over my head.  
She tucked it into my hair and pinned it.  
She grabbed a box and opened it.  
"What's that?"  
Nothing from her.  
"What is that??"  
She looked up and smiled.  
"Just a little makeup, dont worry."  
I nodded and let her slather lotions, and cremes on my face, but when she grabbed the foundation, I stopped her.  
"The freckles stay free."  
"Of course."  
She brushed my eyes with coloured powder, lined my eyes with kohl, and pinched my already red cheeks.  
She ran her fingers over a scar on my left temple and clicked her tongue.  
"What happened here?"  
"I fell out of a tree."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah..."  
She didn't say anything else about it.  
She handed me a thin shawl and I wrapped it around me, shivering at the air the blew in from the open balcony.  
Meria smiles and guided me to the door, slamming her fists on it hard. The doors opened and a large man stood in front of me. "Miss Üuten, I formally request that I escort you to the Great Hall, where I might represent your Household. Since you have no brothers, and your Uncle is elsewhere, I suggest you take up my offer." I simply shrugged and held out my right arm.  
He took it.  
"My name Is Baron Rolf of Vanaheim. You, however, may call me Rolf." I smiled and nodded along, not really feeling safe in his presence.  
"I thank you. It's an honour."  
He looked ahead and walked down a series of hallways and steps.  
When we got there, everyone was chatting softly amongst themselves, sipping ale and wine.  
Laëtia looked at me and smiled, waving. She was dressed in a white, sleeveless, floor sweeping dress, that had a U neck. Her arms were covered in bangles and bracelets, but they were all either wrought iron, copper or Gold, all which complimented her beauty.  
They stopped talking as Odin stood up, announcing the last guests of the night. There was a little malice in his voice, but it didn't matter.  
Thor stood up and took my little hand in his large one and kissed it. "Please enjoy tonight, Madam. I deeply wish your happiness." It sounded scripted, and I could tell he memorized that, yet I didn't mind.  
He left to talk to Fea, who giggled at almost anything he said.  
Loki trotted up, took my hand and brushed his thin lips over my knuckles. "Madam." Was all he said. My body grew hot nonetheless. He left and resumed to silently sip on wine and listen to Sigyn ramble on about her wealth.  
I took my place my Laêtia, content to talk to my friend. Her white hair was pulled back into a braid down her scalp and back, and it was threaded with silver and gold thread. Her angular face was brushed gold and silver powder, and her snow white eyes held a glint of excitement.  
Standing, she was a foot taller then me, and I had to look up to talk to her. "So, what is your room like?" I said, taking hold of a goblet of ale from a passing servant.  
She laughed and clapped me over the back. "Its wonderful! Tall walls, comfy couches, delicious foods and drink! The weapons, however, are amazing! So wonderfully built! Crafted from the finest woods and metals, pieced together so tightly! I was in awe for hours!" A few women halted at the mention of weapons and the praise she bestowed. Most women didnt like to talk about weapons, but Laëtia was a High Elf, a type of Dark Elf that is mainly a royal breed. These tend to be a bit more like the Dwarves; their love of smelting, crafting and fighting matched their love of fighting and knowledge. She shook their glares off with a wave of her hand.  
"The Great Hall exceeds it, though."  
The Great Hall itself was a massive room, with open walls and balconies. There were tables filled with food and drink, and benches to sit on. There was an open area for dancing, and a podium for music and plays. There was a bridge that connected the Great Hall to an outside theater, and a hanging garden.  
Sigrun smiled ag her friends happiness, and wished that she would win the competition. She deserves to be happy.  
Laëtia grabbed a knife and thrusted it into a peice off boar. She plucked it off with her index and thumb and threw it into her mouth. Sigrun giggles, catching the attention of a buff looking man.  
He stared at her and Laëtia for a whole minute, before being shoved my his friend.  
"Come on, Erin. Don't stare, that's not our game to catch."  
"Oh hush, Pieter. A little flirting couldn't hurt."  
He slithered his way through the throng of people, his eyes never leaving his prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know I added High Elf. I got inspired by Dragon Age, Skyrim and LOTR. Sue me. Also, after writing this, I feel better.  
> Writing is my stress relief.  
> Also, violence will happen soon, fights, teasing, etc. I'll add a warning. Can this hit 5 kudos?? Plz??  
> Also sorry for change in POV I just like typing in third person ahhh I feel sho flaky I'm sorry!


	4. Trouble Brewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to have a regular update pattern. Maybe a chapter every day, or every other day...can we get to 5 kudos??

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

Erin wove his way through the crowd, politely brushing off those who wished to talk to him. He'd address the Dark Elf first, and if she shuts him down, then he'd move onto the Forest Spirit.  
He ran a hand through his Auburn hair and let's out a breath. The women in the Competition were off limits to a degree, and since the Competition hasn't started yet, they were free game.  
Striding up to the two ladies, he grabbed a cup of ale and tapped Laëtia's shoulder.  
She turned and looked down at him; she was taller than him by six inches.  
"Yes? Do you need anything?"  
"The only thing I need is love, and so far no women has given me cause to act on my craving. Except, you, however."  
Laëtia's eyebrows furrowed and she glanced at Sigrun, who was sipping her wine and turning away, her eyes wide, and her full lips pulling up into a secret smirk.  
'Gee thanks, Best Friend.' Laëtia though sarcastically as a coquette smile graced her thin lips. "Oh, why, that's such a sweet thing for you to say. Unfortunately, I am already spoken for!"  
"But, the Competition doesn't start until 9 am tomorrow! Surely, you can give a simple man like I some time and affection?"  
Laëtia didn't know what to say.  
It was awkward as shit and Sigrun was to busy hiding her laughter.  
"I have to refuse, I'm afraid."  
Erin sighed and shrugged.  
"Alright, I'll respect your wishes." He turned to Sigrun, who was on a balcony, staring out at the dark town beneath the Palace. People were walking and talking, coming to and from, some happy, some upset. But all seemed at ease. She thought about how the Royal Family must rule in order to keep peace.  
Tyranically? Gently? Or a mixture of both?  
He noticed her gaze and decided that maybe approaching her flirtatiously isn't the way to go.  
"Hello, Madame. I see you've taken notice of the town."  
"I have."  
"Do you not like it?"  
"It's fine, quite."  
"Yes, it is."  
The two went silent.  
Sigrun turned to Erin and crossed her arms.  
"If you want a quick fuck, then leave. I'm not interested in any man nor women nor any other gender here. Just leave." Erin sputtered out a insult and shook his head.  
Sigrun turned back to the dark town as Erin left. She sipped her wine, feeling the thick, sweet liquid roll down her throat.  
Laëtia appeared seemingly out of nowhere and snorted.  
"'A quick fuck'? Since when do you cuss?" Sigrun smiled despite herself.  
"Well, I didn't want to talk to him! It was obvious what he wanted, from you, from me. I didn't want to give it up."  
"So, you're still a virgin?"  
"More or less, yes. You?"  
"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't."  
A moment of silence passed, before the two girls burst into a fit of giggles.  
"We literally met today and here we are, talking about sex!" Laëtia barked, her head thrown back, her braids catching in the moonlight, making them glow an unearthly white hue.  
Sigrun wiped a tear from her eye and noticed her wine cup was knocked over the railing.  
She bent over the railing, seeing the metal cup falling down into the deep abyss of the night. It splashed into a small river passing under a bridge in front of the palace.  
"Have you dropped something, Madam?" Came a silky smooth, deep voice from behind her.  
Sigrun's blood ran cold.  
"Or are you just admiring the view? I am."  
She turned around to drop to her knee, her fist over her heart.  
"Prince Loki. It's an honour."  
She glanced at Laëtia, who was doing the same.  
Loki placed his wine cup on the railing and peered over the edge. "Its a very long fall down. I would hate it if you ladies were to slip and fall." Sigrun refused to move.  
Laëtia, however, stood. Her head tilted down, her eyes closed.  
Her folded her hands daintily over her lap and tapped on Sigrun's thigh with her foot.  
"Get up!" She hissed softly, begging her friend to stand.  
Sigrun stumbled to her feet and clasped her hands behind her back, her head down.  
He turned back and looked up at Laëtia. She was taller then him by four inches.  
"You are from Svartleheim, yes? Land of Dwarves and Dark Elfs?"  
Laëtia nodded, a smile gracing her beautiful features.  
"Yes, My Prince. From the House of Kømmer."  
Loki nodded, taking his wine cup.  
"Impressive. You and your family are welcome here."  
Laëtia nodded and bowed in thanks.  
Loki turned Sigrun, who was stiff as marble.  
"And you are from...Midgard?" The disgust in his handsome voice was evident, and she wanted to shrink away from his gaze.  
"Yes, from Oslo, to be specific. My father is a troll and mg mother is a Huldra. We moved to West Asgard after our home was destroyed."  
"You mean the forests?"  
Sigrun nodded sheepishly.  
"I'm sorry. Its horrible to lose a home."  
"Thank you, sire."  
Loki nodded then sipped his wine. A breeze wafted through, spreading the scent of pine around in the air, and the girls knew it was from him.  
He looked handsome tonight; his tall and lithe, and muscular body was wrapped in in ancient armour, and it glinted in the moonlight. His cape was a dark evergreen, a beautiful compliment to his pale skin. His face was perfection, with it's high cheekbones, pale skin, thin lips, deep emerald green eyes, and a tiny scar on his forehead. His hair was pitch and slicked back, curling just under his earlobe. (A/N: haha! Baby Loki!) His neck was long and lithe, like his torso, but it fit him well. His body was taut and thin, but Sigrun knew he was strong. Stronger then her by a mile.  
"I wish you both the best of luck for tomorrow. I'd like to see you both win this stupid competition." He smiled politely, bowing to the girls. They bowed back. Sigrun had a fleeting vision of Loki in battle.  
Sigrun pushed the thoughts of him fighting against a componant and winning out of her head as his brother, Thor, waltzed up.  
"Ladies! Brother!"  
Thor, in a sense, was like a dog.  
Lively, friendly, sometimes gentle, outgoing, and always happy.  
With his blond locks, blue eyes, bulging muscles and cocky attitude, he could sweep any women, or man, off their feet. Laëtia shifted and Sigrun could feel her excitement.  
Loki nodded in notice and aptly excused himself, striding off into the Great Hall.  
Thor lifted Laëtia's and Sigrun's heads up.  
"Come now, dont act so formal! Let's relax and enjoy ourselves tonight!" He clapped his hands and a servant brought two plates of food.  
"Eat up, you'll need it."  
"Beg your pardon, My Prince, but what is tomorrows task?" Laëtia spoke softly, as if she didnt want him to hear her.  
"Fighting. It's a show of strength, tactics, planning and readiness. Dont worry; the weapons won't wound, but they will sting you like a bee if you are hit. If you are hit, you must retire and get ready for the next task."  
"And this goes on for a whole year?"  
"My parents need to know that the women they pick are ot only fit for battle, but for court life as well. If you ladies can survive here for a year, you can survive the next 5'000 years."  
The girls smiled at his playful words and graciously took the plates.


	5. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm going on hiatus for this story. It probably wont be a long hiatus.

Yeet, it's going on hiatus. Forgive me!


End file.
